


A Funny Feeling

by TheCookieStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Nick Grimshaw, Daddy Zayn, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Small Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry had only wanted to look for his best friend, Niall, who had gone missing. But when he meets Louis and Nick, he finds out that Niall was alive and well, only not in the way Harry had thought. And now, he had to live like Niall did. Like a baby.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New story! XD  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

"And I wish you all a wonderful day."

As if on cue, the school bell rang right after Mr Corden was finished bidding his literature students goodbye. Harry wasted no time in getting all of his stuff together, shoving his green exercise book and crème worksheets into his bag. It was not unusual for students get excited that school was over, however young Harry really did seem to appear to take it to a whole new level. Some kids laughed, while others muttered rudely behind the boy's back, though he couldn't have cared less. It was vital that he left as soon as possible, and I am sure you will agree with him once you find out the reason why.

He dodged as many students as he could as he ran through the corridors, but unfortunately he could not miss every body. A boy was shoved harshly against his locker and girl was even knocked to the floor, these two incidents of course being caused by Harry, however the latter chose to not care. Don't get me wrong, it was very hard for anyone to view Harry Styles as anything less than sweet, charming and adorable (and to many others: weird), but there were moments where he had to decide whether he needed to be selfish or not.

"Ashton!" the lad called, panting heavily as he grabbed onto 'Ashton's' shoulder. He had ran so fast and so suddenly that he, unfortunately, had gotten a stitch. "W-we're lookin' right now, right?"

Ashton, as his name had been said, rolled his eyes, gently pushing Harry's head off his shoulder. His other mates laughed, finding it hilarious how Harry thought they took him seriously.

One thing about Harry, was that he was very oblivious. It was as if the boy had never been told about sarcasm before, although note that he probably hadn't, considering he was brought up in a rather sheltered household. His father had left when he was just a little boy, leaving his mother, Anne, to look after him along with her older daughter. She felt like she could never give Harry enough, considering he had no male role-model to look up to, so she chose to hide him away and keep him innocent and childlike for as long as she could. It had half-worked. Harry could still have his bad moments and sometimes be downright impolite, yet he still didn't full comprehend what the term 'eff off' meant. 

Luke, a year eleven, who appeared to have sympathy towards Harry, curled his lip, effectively scrunching his nose. "Sorry, Haz. We're all goin' to Thornton Square - we've been plannin' since like, yesterday."

Harry stared at the shorter lad with wide eyes, still panting like crazy, only his breaths sounded rather erratic now, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding?" he whined, pushing his sweaty mop of curls back. "You'd rather got to a shopping centre than look for your friend - who in-case you're forgetting, has gone missing!" He was waving his arms around now, something he always did when he was frustrated. The boy never looked his true age of eighteen whenever he did that; more like a five-year old who had been told he wasn't allowed to go to Pirates Paradise. "Thornton Square is ages away from here!"

"It's a fifteen minute ride on the bus," Ashton expressed, crossing his arms. "Just forget it, Harry. Niall ain't comin' back. They moved back to Ireland."

Harry shook his head, sweat from his hair flying in every direction. He really needed to give it a good wash when he got home, but only after he was finished looking for Niall. He spent at least two hours a day looking for any traces of his best friend. "Niall would never leave without telling me," the lad claimed, his cheeks tinging the slightest pink. And no, he didn't fancy Niall or anything. He was just very flustered from how irritating his 'friends' were being. "And there's no way he'd go without saying goodbye."

Ashton shrugged. "He probably just grew out of you," he joked, earning a laugh from almost everyone in his little posse. "Face it, Harry, Niall doesn't like you anymore. That's why he didn't call, why he didn't text. He was sick of you; he needed a break. And who can blame 'im?"

Luke's eyebrows knitted together, and he looked at the taller, curly-haired boy sadly. He so wished that Harry would get the message that Ashton and his mates only used Harry for entertainment, but the year thirteen was much to kind for that. He had a heart of gold and a soul purer than the snow on Everest, and it was with the heaviest shame that hardly anybody appreciated these qualities. Foul students just used them to take advantage of.

A little swallow was heard from Harry, as he hated when people were sharp with him, however he did not let it faze him. "I'll look by myself then. Have a good time at the square, you selfish prat," he grinned, walking away with tears shining in his emerald eyes. Ashton scoffed, finidng it funny that he had been referred to as a 'prat'. What even was a prat?

The sun was shining bright that day, beaming burning, hot rays down to the ground. Unfortunately, their damned school uniform had a black blazer, and as Harry didn't do PE, there was nothing to stuff his blazer in. His bag was far too full for that. That's probably why he was literally sweating buckets.

The boy fumbled around in his pockets, finding what he was looking for: a small, gold coin. A pound coin to be exact. It may not have sounded like much, but it was enough to buy some decent sweets. Heck, one could buy five, long gummy snakes with that amount!

Going into the little corner shop that was only a two-minute walk away from his school, Harry ended up buying a small chocolate bar and miniature packet of blue gummy worms. Hey, as an aspiring detective, he needed his power snacks!

The chocolate bar and gummies were demolished within two minutes of Harry leaving the shop, and it turned out, Harry had better punctual skills than he thought. For in that moment, he spotted the one and only Maura - Niall Horan's, Harry's missing best friend's, mother.

"Maura!" the lad shouted, chucking the empty wrappers into the air. They were caught by a strong breeze and whisked away, falling onto the road, where the gummy packet started rolling away. Harry ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with the woman who owed him, and many others, answers. Yet, as soon as he thought fate was with him that day, it turned out it wasn't; not when he collided right into a strong, heavy chest.

The boy was knocked onto his back, all of the wind in him effectively leaving him at that moment. Groaning in agony, Harry laid his head back on the pavement, watching as Maura climbed into a silver car and drove off. It was such a shame that she had been on the road next to the one he was on...there was no way he could get to her now.

"Oh, young man, I'm so sorry!" a rather high-pitched voice claimed. It was then that Harry became aware that a shadow was looming over him.

But he didn't care. Maura had gotten away. She possibly held all the information to where Niall was. They clearly hadn't left Ireland; there was something to hide. Only now, Harry may never know what it was that they were hiding. So he did what his brain and heart were telling him to do, and cried. Softly, might I add, but still, he cried. 

"Oh, now, now, shh, don't cry," the voice soothed, and Harry felt himself being slowly sat up. The boy pulled away angrily though; the person who he had ran into had possibly ruined all of his chances of finding his best friend. Arms pulled away from him, and a light chuckle was heard from the unknown person. "Aww, c'mon now; no need for fussing."

At that, Harry's head snapped up. He tried to look intimidating, however the tear-tracks on his pale face, along with the pout on his pink lips and the damp curls that fell over his face looked nothing short of adorable. "Excuse me?! You just stopped me from finding my best friend!" he wailed, pressing his palms against his face. 

The other person, who Harry had identified as a tall (to him), bronze guy in about his mid-twenties, felt bad then. "Oh," he said softly. "Well, I'm sorry about that. What, are you playing hiding seek?"

Harry whined. "No! He's gone missing, and no-one believes me!" the smaller lad cried. "They all say he's gone back to Ireland, but I've just seen his Mum! They've done something to him - sent him away, killed him! But no-one 'l think about that!"

He was responded by what sounded like a coo. "Aww, that's terrible! What horrible people! Well, I believe you," the older man assured Harry, gently patting the boy's back.

With those words, Harry sniffled and looked up, tears dribbling down his red cheeks. His lips were wobbling, and his body was shaking, but he had the courage to speak. "You do?" he whispered.

The man in-front of him, who Harry realised was kneeling, smiled. "Of course I do. I'll do everythin' in me power to help ya, alright? My names' Louis."

"Harry," Harry swallowed. "I...thank you, Louis. Uh...my friend, Niall, e's gone."

Louis nodded. "I can tell. Have you been to the police?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They just told me to go 'ome though, said I was wastin' time," he muttered angrily.

If he had been paying much attention, he would have noticed that Louis was gently petting his curls back and humming to himself. Harry didn't realise, but he was actually sighing in content as well, falling into a slight relaxed state.

"That's not nice," Louis murmured. "Me and Nick will help you, alright? We'll go to the police with you and tell 'em this case needs to be looked at seriously. Just look how devastated you are!"

Harry shrugged, looking down at his lap. "Doesn't matter how I feel. As long as I find my best friend, that's all that matters. I know he'd do the same for me."

Louis smiled gently, his eyes crinkling the slightest bit. Not that Harry noticed though.

"I just left my husband in the car to come and get coffee, but that can wait. Come on, we need to get to the police as soon as possible," Louis expressed, standing up and giving Harry a hand. The latter followed him without a word.

See, as Harry hardly ever left the house without holding onto his mother's hand, he hadn't really been taught all of the 'stranger danger' stuff that all kids had been taught. He had heard bits and pieces from school, like not to go with a person who was acting creepy, however Louis seemed genuinely nice.

"Who's this?" a new voice asked as Harry climbed into the backseat. He saw it belonged to a man that was much taller than Louis. He had dark curly hair and like Louis, Harry dared to describe him as 'handsome'. Not that he liked these guys or anything; they were just good-looking was all.

"This is Harry," Louis answered softly, leaning in and giving the man and kiss on his cheek. "He needs our help, Nick. Turns out his friend, Niall, has gone missing, only nobody believes him."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Niall?" he murmured. Harry didn't miss how the man's tone sounded a little darker, yet he brushed it off.

"Yep," Louis nodded, his blue eyes getting wider. "We'll help Harry, won't we?"

Nick seemed stunned for a moment, until he snapped out of his stupor. Harry was staring at the two a little funny now. "Yes, yes, of course. Sorry, was just thinkin'," he chuckled. "So, we headin' to the station?"

"Yes, love," Louis affirmed, brushing the man's hair back. Harry then remembered that Louis had said he had left his husband in the car, and putting two and two together, he realised that the two were married. That must have been why they were acting strange - perhaps they weren't used to being so open with each other with company.

"So, Harry," Louis started as they drove down the road. Nick ended up running over the long-forgotten packet of gummy worms that Harry had littered. "How old are ya?"

"Turned eighteen two months ago," the lad in the back answered, settling against the comfortable, leather seats. 

"I can see you're still in school," Nick stated, glancing at Harry through the rear-view mirror. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Once I finish my exams though, I'll be off to college. Doin' a law degree there," the boy explained.

Louis raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Nice. Law's pretty trick though; very stressful."

Harry shrugged, biting his lip. "Don' care," he whispered.

He looked out the window, only to see that Nick had completely passed the police station. The boy looked from the window to Nick and then back, hoping the car would magically stop by itself. It didn't.

"Uh...the police station's right there," he expressed, sitting forward. He was answered with silence. "Excuse me? You've just passed-"

"Shh," Louis smiled, turning around and patting Harry's arm. "Pipe down, love. Daddy needs to concentrate on the road."

Harry pulled back sharply, pushing Louis' bronze hand away. "What?!" he shouted. Seeing the look on Louis' face though, he assumed the man was just joking, or at least hoped he was, and laughed nervously. "Oh...haha. I get it. What? Has Ashton hired you to prank me or somethin'?"

He didn't get a response though, as Louis had turned back around and was now on his phone, speaking to someone. "Hey, Simon, we're just comin' onto the motorway by Holmes Chapel. Mind disablin' all the cameras for us? We're bringin' our little one 'ome."

Harry screamed. "Let me out!" he tried desperately to open the door, however it was locked. Then, he tried pounding on the windows, but they were solid glass.

He pulled his schoolbag over and whipped his compass out, attempting to stab Louis in the neck, however a hand stopped him. "No, no, sweetheart. That's dangerous. You could really hurt yourself or one of your daddies," Nick soothed, pressing Harry's smaller hand into Louis' own, who caressed the boy's skin gently. 

"Calm down, baby. Nick, pull over," he ordered.

The next few moments were a blur. Louis got out and then opened Harry's door, and immediately the boy had tried to escape, jumping out and elbowing Louis in the gut. Despite his attempts, Louis caught him and wrapped his arms around the lad. A rag was pressed to Harry's nose and mouth, and within a few minutes, the boy was out cold.

Louis cooed and picked the light boy up bridal style, gently laying him across the back seats in their car. Then, he got back in the passenger seat, and after making a quick call to Simon again, he nodded to his husband that they could get going.

"You spend way too much time chattin', love," Nick grinned fondly, watching how Louis dialled another person's number.

The other man simply shushed him, turning around to face Harry, who was sleeping soundly. He beamed happily when the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Li, it's me Louis. Don't worry about findin a playdate for Niall; I'm sure our baby would love to have you all over some time."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I published this story in April, but I didn't know I'd withhold updating for this long XD   
> Oopsies XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and commented on the last chapter too! I apologise for not replying, but know I am extremely grateful for all of the support I have been given so far xx

It was the next day when Harry woke up.

Stretching slightly, the boy yawned loudly, his eyes drooping alarmingly. He was so tired, despite having slept way over his normal sleeping schedule, but that wasn't what concerned him most right now. What concerned him most, was the tall, white wooden bars that surrounded him. Outside of them; was toys, a rocking chair, kiddie dressers...he was in a nursery!

Yesterday's events came back to him in a flash. Those two, handsome men who had lured him into his car were behind this - he just knew it!

The boy screamed loudly, however was distraught to find that he couldn't use proper speech. In his mouth was a dummy, and no matter how much he tried to push the nasty thing out with his tongue, it just wouldn't budge. It seemed like the object had been strapped forcefully around his head. He resorted to tearing it away, only to find that little, baby blue mittens covered them. His little fingers couldn't grasp anything.

"Oh, baby, what's the matter?" In stepped Louis, the bronze, blue-eyed man, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Did you want to sleep with Daddy and Papa? Papa said it was best to have you in here for your first day so you don't get overwhelmed with us, but I think my sweet boy just wants kisses and cuddles, doesn't he?" he cooed. His gentle, calm tone irritated Harry to no end, resulting in him banging his fists on the wooden bars that surrounded him.

Louis quickly jogged over, pulling Harry's mittened hands away from the cot's bars. "No, no," he scolded lightly. "You'd be much better in your bassinet, I think. Less of a hazard." He picked the boy up before Harry's mind had a chance to process things.

When he did finally realise that he had been picked up, the lad was quick to lash out; banging his fluffy palms against Louis' bare back multiple times and kicking him wherever he could. The ridiculous booties he had on with the onesie, which was covered in car designs, didn't do much damage, and Louis quickly had Harry's hands restrained. Instead of getting angry however, the man just hummed, "Let's go and see Papa."

Now, if Harry was creeped out by Louis, he was sure to be creeped out by the man's husband, Nick. He was a giant compared to the other males, and had these wide, dark eyes that made Harry literally cower in fear.

"Look who's come to join us this morning, babe," Louis smiled, entering the bedroom with Harry firmly secure on his hip. "I definitely want him in here from now on. You didn't like being by yourself did you, little guy?"

Harry tried to cuss him out, but all's that were produced from his mouth were a few babbles. "Oh, really? Well isn't that interesting, Nick?" Louis crooned. Harry scowled, hating how Louis was treating him like an actual infant that couldn't speak. He was perfectly capable of speaking normally, thank you very much, and he didn't need Louis to act like he actual understood the gibberish that came out of Harry's mouth. Not when Harry himself didn't know what it meant.

Nick looked up from his place in his and his husband's double bed. It was a large bed, capable of fitting, comfortably, around five to six grown adults in it. It reminded Harry of a bed he had to share with his mum when they went on holiday to Greece for his cousin's wedding and they stayed in a really nice hotel. At thirteen, he wasn't too pleased about sharing a bed with his mother, but the bed was big enough that they didn't have to touch each other at all.

It seemed like Louis and Nick were more than willing to get as close together in the bed as they could though, which was proved when Nick held his arms out to hold his 'baby'. 

Harry whimpered as he was passed from Louis to Nick, and began wailing as soon as he was laid against the other man's chest. What the hell was wrong with these men?! Nick hushed him gently and bounced the boy slowly, grinning widely when his husband climbed in next to them.

"Are you just hot in these clothes?" Nick wondered, unbuttoning the onesie. Louis gently grasped Harry's hips as the boy was beginning to have a really good struggle now. "Someone's a fussy little one today, aren't they?" Harry screamed in response to Nick's statement, batting his hands away when they went towards the lad's crotch so he could unsnap the buttons in that area. The older man just acted unfazed at Harry's protests, wriggling the onesie and booties off the boy before laying the boy down firmly for a nice snuggle.

Louis rested his chin in his hand as he lay propped up by his elbow, staring at the other two with a fond expression. "He needs a feed soon. And he hasn't used his nappy. No wonder my boy's so fussy," he tutted, rubbing Harry's now uncovered back. Harry froze at the touch; Louis' hand was like ice! Goosebumps began erupting over his skin. "Bet you're gonna be handful today, ey, little man?"

Harry scowled deeply, sucking harder on his dummy out of agitation. Nick sighed as the plastic kept digging into his bare chest. "Pesky things they are. Me chests goin' red already."

"Mmm. I can only imagine how delightful he'd be if he breastfed off one of us," Louis joked.

That got his boy alert. He snapped his head up, staring at Louis with a terrified expression. They wouldn't try that, would they?

Though, they already had him dressed in baby clothes and had him sleeping in a cot. Should he really be that surprised? Duh! These guys were freaks, and Harry was not going to get used to them!

"'eave 'e a'one!" the boy screamed, using all of his energy to form that one sentence. Drool was dripping from his mouth, leaving a slobbery mess on his chin and Nick's chest, but he didn't care. Anything to make them stop.

Louis didn't seem too pleased with Harry's protests however, and frowned, narrowing his blue eyes slightly. "Quiet now, little one," he warned gently, carefully smoothing the boy's curls back. "You don't tell Daddy and Papa to leave you alone. Not when we're looking after you."

Harry roared against his dummy. How dare this man scold him when he was the freak that kidnapped him in he first place?! Did psychos really have no bloody logic? He writhed around on Nick's chest, desperately trying to push the tall man's hands away, but to no avail. The latter simply cooed at him and patted the smaller boy's padded bottom, restraining his hands slightly.

And it was then that Harry caught onto the fact that he was clad in just a nappy. He hadn't noticed before, being so worked up. Hell, Louis' comment about him being fussy for not using the garment should have riled him up, but he just blatantly ignored it. Baby clothes, dummies...no, putting him in nappies was a step too far.

"No!" he shouted as best as he could behind the dummy, but Nick had a good hold on him. Despite how much he kicked, hit, drooled, Nick would not let go of him.

Louis sighed sadly, giving Harry a look of affection, though it could easily be mistaken for one of pity. "Think we should give 'im his bocky now?" 

Nick raised his eyebrows and curled his mouth slightly, before slowly shaking his head. "I don't think he's ready for a bottle just now. Maybe when he's more...relaxed?" The way he said 'relaxed' at the end made Harry shudder. What exactly would they do to achieve that? Because with the way things had gone so far, it seemed like hey didn't mind what extremes they had to go to. They had shoved a rag covered in what was most likely chloroform over his mouth and nose for goodness sake! "Could take 'im for a moment, love?"

Happily holding his arms out, Louis gladly accepted Harry into his hold. Nick watched his two 'treasures' for a moment before rolling out of the double bed, letting his feet fall gracefully onto the carpeted ground. Harry was so jealous; Nick could just get up and leave when he wanted. Yet here he was, stuck in Louis' arms, with his face pressed up dangerously close to the man's nipple. He didn't have a problem with males being shirtless, as he saw his own body every day, but it just felt so wrong in the current moment. Especially when the man had joked about breastfeeding Harry before!

Sure, he wasn't genuine (hopefully), and Harry was sure it wasn't possible, but then again he didn't think it would ever be possible to be stuck in a position such as the one that he was in now. Wearing only a nappy, and being cooed at by two men who referred to themselves as Harry's 'Daddy' and ' Papa'.

"Let's take that for a minute, baby." Suddenly, Nick reached over from where he was stood and unclipped the strap around Harry's head. When the dummy was out of Harry's mouth, the boy exhaled in relief, before yelling out as much as he could.

"What the hell's going on? Let go of me you sick fre-"

To say he was stunned when a hand slapped over his mouth was an understatement. He immediately clawed at Louis' bicep, and bit down on the man's hand. Louis hissed, but he just shook his head, bearing he pain. If it kept Harry quiet, then so be it. Not one objection was heard from him. Not even when Harry's teeth sunk right down.

"Harry," he said quietly, his tone stern and scary. Harry hushed up but still kept his teeth clamped to Louis' palm. "I'd suggest you stop biting me right now, young man. Unless you want me to smack your little bottom?"

This damned man just had to keep catching Harry off guard, didn't he? He would have kept his mouth latched onto Louis' hand if the latter didn't look so bloody serious! Giving the man a teary-eyed stare, Harry quickly removed his mouth from Louis' hand. The man quickly wiped Harry's slobber onto his own bare shoulder before picking up the teenager, guiding his head to his warm neck. "Thank you, darling. You're such a good boy," he praised. Harry simply sniffled. He couldn't bring himself to talk because of how frustated he was, and began wailing to attempt to get rid of some of his anger at least. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it.

Louis crooned, making a sad noise with his throat. Of course he and Nick felt bad for the boy; they had taken him away from his old life very forcefully, and were expecting him to get used to a completely new one. They knew that there were going to be obstacles, but they were prepared to dodge them. Or run into them - it was sometimes the only way of overcoming them.

"Hush now, baby boy," he cooed, kissing Harry's forehead gently. It was a risky move, but thankfully, his little lad didn't seem to notice.

So they sat like that, quietly, for a few minutes. Louis was just content with gazing fondly at Harry, while the latter was keeping as quiet as he could. Louis' threat of smacking him had made him more alert; there's no way he'd go through the humiliation and embarrassment just to hurt Louis. Well, hurt him faintly. He doubted he'd caused much damage to the man's hand. But, when Louis began patting his bum like Nick had before, Harry was quick to wriggle around, hinting that he clearly didn't like the action. Thankfully, Louis got the message.

"I'm back, sweethearts," Nick exclaimed, entering the room holding a freshly made bottle and the dummy that Harry had strapped to his head before. The boy scowled when he saw it.

"I'm not putting either of those in my mouth," he claimed defiantly, pushing his covered hands against Louis' chest. He noticed that Nick too was in nothing but his boxers, making the whole situation even more awkward because of how much skin each of them had on display.

"Mmm hmm, that's lovely, honey," Louis said, clearly disinterested in what Harry had to say. That just riled Harry up even more; sure, he hated these men to their freaking core, but he hated being ignored a lot more. Not when he was in the right.

Glaring up at his 'Daddy', Harry opened his mouth again, only to have the dreaded dummy shoved back into his mouth and clipped around his head faster than he could blink. Harry screamed but Louis and Nick just ignored him, instead opting to speak over his loud complaints.

It was when Harry shut up for a few seconds did he realise that there was some gooey substance on the tip of the dummy. It tasted like cherry cough medicine; the super strong kind - the kind that his mum had to give him when he got tonsillitis at Christmas. It made him drowsy and lightheaded and...wait, was he falling asleep right now?

"Oh, we must just have an overtired baby on our hands today, hmm? Is that why you were so grouchy, little man?" Louis questioned softly, rubbing Harry's back. Harry whimpered. "Let's take this dummy out again then, shall we? So you can have a nice, warm bottle. Daddy's giving you your first feed too! How lucky am I?"

"I know. I'm so jealous," Nick chuckled, grabbing the bottle off the little chest of drawers by their bed. "Papa 'l just have to get you next time!"

Harry tried to speak when the dummy was out of his mouth, only to find that his words were slower than usual and horribly slurred together. He was just as groggy as he had been when he first woke up. Great, they'd drugged him!

He couldn't even close his mouth in time to avoid the bottle teet entering his mouth. Warm milk poured onto his tongue, and when he tried to press his tongue up to the roof of his mouth to avoid drinking the substance, it fell down in a milky trail, slipping down his throat. If Harry hadn't have been so thirsty and dehydrated, he would have done all that he could in his power to spit it right back out. Instead, he found himself gulping generous amounts of the baby formula, sloppily clutching the plastic object with his little mittens.

"Such a good boy for your daddies," Nick praised softly, petting Harry's curly tufts as though to soothe him during his bottle feed.

"Our perfect boy," Louis smiled, pecking the boy's forehead again. This time, Harry whined.

It wasn't so much from he kiss though. It was the pressure that was beginning to build up in his tummy.

Now was not the time, he thought bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! :)  
> I was still writing whilst away, just on my Wattpad account. I also had my GCSEs, which are over now (thankfully!).
> 
> And finally, just some news: I've been to Holmes Chapel twice since I updated this story! Since I live close to Cheshire it wasn't really a hassle, and I went into the bakery and also to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive.   
> Ahh Harry is such a baby!!
> 
> Anything you'd like to see in the next chapter?   
> Thanks for reading :D x


End file.
